Kimi no Sekai, Boku no Sekai
by Mitsui Neko
Summary: Como estudiante ejemplar, era deber de Len encargarse de que todos los alumnos acataran el reglamento escolar, pero jamas nadie le advirtió del pequeño dolor de cabeza que era la alumna Hatsune Miku. (7/?)[Compilación de drabbles/ones-shots LenMi. (Rating podría cambiar en algunas historias)]
1. Tal como Eres

_**¡Hola fans del LenMi!~**_

_Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic o más bien a mi compilación de lo que serán solamente drabbles y/o one-shots de esta linda parejita. Eso significa que no hay conexión alguna entre cada capítulo nwn_

_La razón por la que decidí hacer esto es porque siempre me invento muchas, pero muchas historias cortas de LenxMiku y como no quiero que queden abandonadas en mis archivos (y tampoco quiero saturar mi cuenta de fanfiction con solo one-shots) decidí subirlo de esta manera :3_

_Aquí les dejo la primera historia y pues no sé cuándo suba la siguiente ya que estoy al pendiente con la continuación de "Lazos de Sangre" u3u pero tomando en cuenta que son one-shots y drabbles no creo tardar en actualizar (especialmente porque ya tengo las historias terminadas XDD)._

_Sin más preámbulos les dejo leer. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

_**Titulo:**__ Tal como eres._

_**Summary: **__Len esta cansado de ser tratado como un niño. Tal vez si se comportara diferente Miku empiece a fijarse en él._

_**Status:**__ (1/¿?)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Kimi no Sekai, Boku no Sekai"**_

_**Tal como Eres **_by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que Len Kagamine había conocido a Miku Hatsune?

Ah… jamás olvidaría ese día. Apenas tenía los doce años y ella los catorce.

Uno de los jefes de la compañía Yamaha les presentó. Él la miró y quedó perplejo de tanta belleza. Era estar frente aun ángel. Lo sé, sonaba ridículo pero joder, solo era un niño en aquel entonces.

Tímidamente ofreció su mano en forma de saludo y la mayor le correspondió, sonriendo con ternura. Un momento maravilloso, pero de ahí en adelante todo cambiaria.

Miku pasó de ser una chica más del montón a convertirse en una de las Idols y estrellas más grandes, no solo de Sapporo -su ciudad natal-, sino de todo Japón.

Su fama era tan grande que se volvió la imagen del grupo de cantantes VOCALOID, donde ella y el resto de su "familia" pertenecían.

Len no se quedaba atrás en fama, él junto con su gemela Rin, eran el dueto más amado de todo el grupo. El dúo Kagamine solía ser la competencia de Miku y hasta a veces los ponían como enemigos cuando en realidad no había nada de rivalidad entre ellos.

Pero por muy grande que fuera la fama de Len, no se comparaba a todo lo que tenía Miku, saliendo en series, cantando en colaboración con distintos artistas y compositores, apareciendo en comerciales y modelando para distintas revistas de moda. Esa chica estaba en las nubes, fuera de su alcance.

Al pobre rubio le costaba admitirlo pero era la verdad. No había manera de que ella se fijara en él. Tal vez su único consuelo estaba en que no era el único, en realidad, no había ningún hombre que estuviera al alcance de ella, al menos así lo manifestaban cientos de fans, los jefes de la compañía, el representante Hiyama y en sus ataques de celos, Luka Megurine, otra cantante del grupo.

Solo la idea de emparejar a Miku con alguien causaba todo un caos con los medios, por lo que la compañía decidió que ella no estaría con nadie y la chica aquamarina no parecía estar molesta con aquella idea.

Len podía respirar tranquilo, todo estaba bien o al menos así estuvo cuando notó algo que le molestó bastante. Últimamente Miku no dejaba de andar con uno de los cantantes del grupo, perteneciente a la primera generación de VOCALOID, Kaito Shion.

¿Por qué carajos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos? Solo verlos uno a lado de otro le llenaba de ira. Era verdad que Kaito llevaba más tiempo conociendo a Miku, pero eso no era excusa para que estuviera acaparándola todo el tiempo. ¿Pero quién diablos se creía ese tipo? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué le veía de especial Miku?

— ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo…? –susurró.

—Bueno, pues a comparación de ti, él es un hombre.

Len se giró sorprendido y su rostro hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a su "reflejo" sentada a su lado, en el mueble desde donde veía a Miku y Kaito a lo lejos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundido por su respuesta.

— ¿Cómo que a que me refiero? ¡Solo míralo! –Rin apuntó hacia el peliazul de bufanda que reía cordialmente con Miku. Len se limitó a arquear una ceja sin entender aun- Kaito es un hombre. Un apuesto hombre de 20 años ¿Quién no se fijaría en alguien así? Sinceramente no me sorprendería que a Miku onee-chan le gustara.

— ¿Qué? –Len miró a Kaito.

¿Un hombre? ¿En serio? Debía ser una broma. Kaito podría aparentar ser muy maduro, pero en realidad era la persona más infantil que conocía, empezando por su adicción al helado. ¿Es que no podía pasar un día sin llevar un cono o una paleta helada en la mano? El rubio se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

—Sí, sí. Ríete lo que quieras ¿pero con quien está andando Miku ahora?

Fue entonces que Len dejo de reír. Su gemela sonrió victoriosa y se retiró dejando a un rubio pensativo.

Len tenía tantas fans como Kaito, pero estas chicas siempre describían al menor como alguien "lindo", mientras que Kaito, al igual que Gakupo, eran los Idols atractivos y hasta sexys del grupo. Ellos eran unos hombres tanto en apariencia como en actitud, pero él no era así ¿verdad?

Si quería que Miku se fijara en él, entonces tendría que cambiar.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y la idol, Hatsune Miku, notó algo extraño con respecto a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo: Últimamente Len no parecía ser el mismo.

Él había cambiado mucho, demasiado. Se había vuelto un chico serio y reservado. Ya no se reunía con ella y el resto de los Vocaloids en los ensayos. Pedía cantar solo y ya no en dueto con Rin como solía hacer antes. Desobedecía las órdenes de los jefes corporativos, ganándose la imagen de chico malo y rebelde lo cual provocó que su mar de fans incrementara de manera impresionante.

¿Pero qué había pasado? En definitiva ese no era el Len que había conocido hace dos años atrás. Algo preocupada decidió ir a verlo para obtener alguna explicación de su raro comportamiento.

—Len… -el mencionado miró hacia la puerta y vio a la peliaqua parada en la entrada- ¿Puedo pasar?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea… -dijo sin importancia.

Miku hizo una mala mueca pero decidió ignorar aquello último y tomó asiento en la cama, justo al lado de Len el cual parecía estar componiendo una canción.

—Yo quería preguntarte algo… -enseguida captó la atención del chico.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Es que últimamente… no pareces ser el mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confuso.

—Pues… -Miku jugó con sus dedos intentando buscar las palabras exactas para explicarle a Len su preocupación- es que has cambiado bastante.

—Oh, eso… -Len dejó lo que hacía y miró a la aquamarina regándole la más sincera de sus sonrisas- Todo está bien, Miku-nee. Solamente quise cambiar un poco mi actitud. Eso es todo.

— ¿Pero por qué? –le cuestiono la chica de coletas.

El rubio pensó dos veces su respuesta.

Ahí estaba, tal como quería. Miku le estaba prestando atención, se estaba preocupando por él, pero… ¿por qué no se sentía satisfecho? ¿Por qué no estaba bien? ¿Era porque para lograr eso tuvo que fingir ser alguien quien no era? Si decía la verdad posiblemente la diva se molestaría con él y no volvería a hablarle. No quería eso.

— ¿Sabes cómo solían llamarme antes por mis fans? –Su acompañante negó con la cabeza- me decían el "shota" del grupo. –Contestó levemente sonrojado- ¿Tienes idea de cómo eso me hacía sentir? Tengo 14 años ¡Ya no soy un niño para que me llamen de esa manera! –Miku le miraba sorprendida- solo quería que me vieran de otra forma… que me tomaran en serio. Desde que empecé a comportarme de esta manera todos me tratan mejor, bueno… -pauso un momento y la miró a ella- al menos ya no me tratan como un niño.

—Len… -la mayor posó su mano en la mejilla ajena y atrajo la mirada del chico para que le observara- ¿A quién le importa lo que los demás piensen de ti? Eres genial siendo tú mismo. No necesitas cambiar para complacer a nadie…

— ¿Tú crees…?

— ¡Claro que sí! –La ojiesmeralda sonrió ampliamente- A mí me gustas tal como eres…

¡Esperen un momento! ¿Ella había dicho eso en verdad?

Len tenía los ojos abiertos de la gran sorpresa, mientras que Miku empezaba a sonrojarse notoriamente.

— ¿Te gusto? –preguntó el rubio al momento que sonreía.

— ¡N-no! –Miku se levantó de la cama y movió las manos de manera torpe al mismo tiempo que el rubor en sus mejillas empezaba a intensificarse.

—Pero acabas de decirlo. –Len se levantó igual, sin dejar la sonrisa a un lado- dijiste que te gusto tal como soy. –se fue acercando a la chica de coletas.

— ¡No fue así! –siguió negándolo. Dio un paso hacia atrás al notar que el menor se le acercaba. Al instante que su mano logro tomar la perilla de la puerta exclamó: ¡T-Tengo que irme! –y huyó.

Len no podía estar más feliz. Solo buscaba la atención de su "hermana mayor" y termino consiguiendo más que eso, una confesión. ¡Le gustaba!

"¡JA, en tu cara Kaito!" pensó.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se dejó caer en su cama, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando el techo de su habitación. La sonrisa permanecía.

"Le gusto tal como soy…"

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado :'DD_

_Por cierto, no estoy segura de cuantas historias suba por lo cual he dejado el status en interrogativo. No creo que se pasen de 30 (?! pero ya veremos conforme vaya llegando la creatividad -w-)/_

_Por favor, dejen sus lindos reviews que siempre me inspiran a seguir a delante con todas mis historias ;u;_

_Eso es todo, cuídense y nos vemos la próxima! Bye-bye~_

_**Atte: Mitsui Neko**_


	2. Pubertad

_**Otra semana, otro one-shot para colección~ uwu)/**_

_¡Hola a todos! Pues antes que nada solo quería agradecer los lindos reviews (los cuales contestare al final), al igual que los favs y los followers :'DD_

_He aquí otro one-shot LenxMiku que espero sea de su gusto. Este fue escrito especialmente para aquellas fans que consideran que el pequeño Len es todo menos un shota -w- (especialmente con cada canción que tiene ewé)_

_Igual quería subir esta historia corta para el cumpleaños de Miku que fue este domingo pero no me dio tiempo :c en fin, no les hago esperar más, disfruten el capitulo y dejen reviews para saber que les ha parecido, por favor ;u;_

_¡Enjoy!~_

* * *

_**Titulo:**__ Pubertad._

_**Summary: **__Miku no lo admitiría, pero últimamente se sentía atraída físicamente a su compañero de trabajo, al ex-pequeño Len. "¡Oh, maldita pubertad!"_

_**Status:**__ (2/¿?)_

* * *

_****__**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para _**__****YAMAHA Corporation y ****__****CRYPTON Future Media**_._

* * *

_**"Pubertad" **_by Mitsui Neko

_._

_._

_._

Miku Hatsune no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero en estos últimos días no había podido evitar sentirse atraída hacia uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. El nombre de este compañero era nada menos que Len Kagamine.

El mencionado había cambiado bastante entrando a la adolescencia. ¿Pero que había pasado con el pequeño rubio de ojos grandes y azules que reflejaban inocencia y ternura? Ahora el muchacho que tomaba su lugar era un joven alto, de mirada penetrante y de aspecto atractivo –o como solían decir las fans de este, "sexy"- .

La aquamarina no lograba entender como de un día para otro Len había cambiado tanto, por lo que decidió consultar con la mujer más sabia -y precoz- del grupo, Meiko. La pelicastaña le explicó de manera muy explícita los cambios hormonales que un muchacho sufre durante su adolescencia y que era precisamente eso por lo que el ex-pequeño Len pasaba.

Incluso sabiendo todo acerca de la pubertad -saliendo algo traumada en el proceso-, Miku no lograba entender que tenía que ver todo eso con que su corazón se agitara tanto al momento en que su mirada esmeralda se cruzaba con la azul de Len. Para colmo, al momento que eso pasaba Miku quedaba completamente roja y Len simplemente soltaba una risita que la aquamarina consideraba molesta.

Harta de todo eso decidió confrontar al menor.

En palabras aquello parecía ser fácil, pero la diva estaba nerviosa. Jamás había sentido tantos nervios en su vida, ni si quiera cuando dio su primer concierto, pero justo ahora la mano le temblaba al querer tocar a la puerta de Len. En silencio pedía que el rubio no estuviera en su habitación en ese momento.

Al parecer las plegarias de Miku fueron escuchadas ya que después de haber dado unos cuantos golpes nadie respondió. No del todo convencida decidió abrir la puerta y asomarse levemente pero no había rastros del Kagamine. Entró sin permiso alguno manipulada por la curiosidad y para su sorpresa la habitación que creyó encontraría hecho un caos estaba limpia y ordenada. Al girar su vista observó una foto de ella con ambos rubios a la edad de 14 y 12.

Oh, el pequeño Len.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el crujir de una puerta y Miku giró para mirar con sorpresa al recién llegado, bueno, en realidad no era así pues Len jamás había abandonado el cuarto, simplemente se encontraba tomándose una ducha en su baño privado y ahora estaba parado enfrente de ella, con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo y otra más con la que se secaba su largo cabello rubio.

—Miku-nee… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero la chica no pudo responder, se encontraba demasiado distraída observando, o más bien, deleitándose con el hermoso y bien formado cuerpo del ojiazul. Dios no había tenido piedad con ella al darle semejante, tentativo y perfecto cuerpo al que alguna vez fue el más adorable y tierno chico del grupo.

—A-ah, yo… -deseaba hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sintió sus mejillas arder. Posiblemente debía estar hecha una granada ahora. Avergonzada, negó con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia- La-lamento haber entrado a tu habitación, si-sin permiso, Len-kun. Me iré de inmediato.

Miku intentó caminar en dirección a la puerta pasando de largo al menor, pero entonces escuchó esa risita. Esa molesta e irritante risita que se mofaba de ella.

— ¡Eso! –Le señaló indignada- ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí! –Len arqueó una ceja confundido- estoy harta de que siempre te burles de mí. ¿Qué es tan gracioso que siempre que paso a tu lado te ríes?

—Miku-nee, yo jamás me he burlado de ti. –contestaba el rubio, intentando que la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cintura no se cayera- es solo que es irónico…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pues me parece irónico que después de tanto años sonrojándome por ti en secreto tú lo hagas ahora por mí… -Le regaló una sonrisa que se podría describir simplemente como encantadora.

La chica de coletas, que ya de por si estaba muy apenada al estar frente a un Len semidesnudo, ahora lo estaba más, mucho más al escuchar aquella confesión.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? –se acercó hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que la mayor daba pasos hacia atrás. Una vez la había dejado acorralada, ella sentada en la cama y él lentamente poniéndose encima, le susurró cerca de su oído- me vuelves loco…~

El cuerpo de Miku se estremeció completamente al sentir el suave aliento de Len en su oreja. Tragó saliva cuando notó como se acortaba más la distancia entre ellos, a solos unos centímetros de que sus labios rozaran.

Anteriormente le hubiese golpeada y hubiera huido de ahí, pero no podía negarse a esa mirada azul, a esos labios, simplemente no podía negarse a ese chico. Al final fue ella quien dio el paso uniendo sus labios con los ajenos, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba fuertemente del rubio. Len la tomó de la cintura, apegándola contra su cuerpo aun húmedo, correspondiéndole su última acción con la misma intensidad.

El beso se profundizo, la temperatura corporal subió, la lengua del menor lamio juguetón los labios ajenos y un gemido escapó de estos.

Los ojos de Miku se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso al ver al chico enfrente suyo, respirando agitadamente al igual que ella por el fogoso beso, pero peor aún, sonrojó mucho más cuando este se relamió como si hubiera probado algo dulce o delicioso y dicho sabor aún se conservara en sus labios.

Sin dudarlo dos veces se apartó de Len y fue directo a la puerta para huir de ahí, como casi siempre hacia…

Justo antes de salir, fue capaz de escuchar aquella risita burlona que solo hizo que ella se enojara y una vez se había encontrado sola en su propia habitación, ahogó un grito en su almohada:

"¡Maldita pubertad!"

* * *

_**A continuación las respuestas a los reviews:**_

_**Mikatsa-san:**__ Le pasó por tonto y shota (? pero bueno, en esta historia ya no lo es más XDD y claro, ya pronto subiré el nuevo capitulo de LDS nwn_

_._

_**Cris-chan12: **__Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, sinceramente yo aprecio los reviews como los tuyos. No soy muy fan del RinxLen no porque odie la pareja, sino como tu has dicho simplemente no soporto a aquellos que no tienen respeto a los gustos de los demás, como los Miku-Haters por ejemplo. Yo estoy muy consciente de que no todos los fans del RinxLen son iguales y tu eres claro ejemplo de ello nwn Me alegra que mi historia te haya gustado y solo para aclarar si habrán ciertas historias rating T, como podras ver en el summary, tengo puesto que el rating podría cambiar en algunas historias uwu de todos modos pienso avisar desde antes si es que llego a subir algun one-shot lemmon -w- espero que este te haya gustado~ :3_

_._

_**ElizabethJaeger: **__Pues en este one-shot se besaron y vaya beso XDD jejeje gracias por tu review!~_

_._

* * *

_Espero que esta historia corta haya sido de su gusto._

_Pues eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro one-shot nwn)/_

_Cuídense mucho y hasta entonces. Bye-bye~_

_**Atte: Mitsui Neko ;3**_


	3. Enfermo de Amor

_**¡Hola a todos!~**_

_Aquí la autora hace acto de presencia para traerles un nuevo one-shot para la colección :DD supuestamente actualizaría este fanfic la semana pasada, pero estuve muy ocupada actualizando dos fanfics más y me olvide por completo de este TTuTT aun así, espero que este one-shot sea de su gusto._

_Dos aclaraciones: La primera es, tal vez se habrán dado cuenta, que en los drabbles anteriores coloqué a Len y a Miku como cantantes de la corporación Yamaha, bueno, pues este one-shot vendría siendo un AU ya que colocó a Len y a Miku como gente "normal". (Normal entre comillas, ya sabemos que estos dos Vocaloids, al menos en mis historias, no son nada normales XDD)_

_Segunda aclaración: Este one-shot esta inspirado en el MV de "Honey, Honey" (Interpretado por Seamo en colaboración con Ayuse Kozue) canción utilizada como ending en el anime de "XXX-Holic" -w- les recomiendo ver el vídeo y escuchar la canción, si es posible con sub español :3_

* * *

_**Titulo:**__ Enfermo de Amor._

_**Summary: **__Len Kagamine es un chico "propenso a accidentes", por lo que ya es costumbre que casi siempre termine ingresado en el hospital. El rubio siempre ha odiado su estadía en dicho lugar, pero todo eso cambiara cuando conozca a la linda enfermera Hatsune._

_**Status:**__ (3/¿?)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Enfermo de amor" **_by Mitsui Neko

_._

_._

_._

De vuelta al hospital… pero si apenas había salido de ahí hace una semana, pero esa era la vida de Len Kagamine.

Gran parte de su adolescencia se la pasaba ingresado en distintos hospitales debido a que este revoltoso chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules siempre tenía la mala suerte de accidentarse. Len era lo que los doctores llamaban "propenso a accidentes", una manera menos cruel de decir que era un idiota o más bien muy torpe.

Todo empezó a los 10 años y ahora a los 20 sus desafortunados accidentes seguían ocurriendo, por lo que cada semana iba al hospital para ser atendido por el doctor Shion, del cual ya se había vuelto amigo precisamente por todas las veces que este le había atendido, de hecho, se había vuelto amigo de casi todas las personas del hospital.

Tal vez el único consuelo con el que Len contaba era que ninguno de aquellos accidentes había puesto en riesgo su vida, por lo que muchos lo consideraban afortunado. Afortunado seria si no tuviera ninguno de esos incidentes. También estaba el hecho de que contaba con un excelente seguro que le pagaba todas sus citas y/o operaciones.

— ¡Buenos tardes, señor Kagamine! Pero que sorpresa verlo por aquí. –Dijo con sarcasmo y en broma el doctor de cabellos azules y bata blanca- ¿Y a qué se debe su visita esta vez?

—Buenas, doctor Shion. Pues como vera, tengo la pierna rota. –Len apuntó hacia su propia pierna. Si se prestaba la debida atención podía notarse como el hueso de su pierna se había salido de su lugar.

—Oh, ya veo. No se preocupe solo es cuestión de acomodarlo. –Sin preguntar y mucho menos advertir al rubio, el doctor Shion acomodó el hueso de su paciente.

Se escuchó claramente el sonido de un "crack", seguido de un grito de dolor de parte de Len, que en seguida empezó a insultar al hombre de bata.

— ¡Joder! ¡Maldito doctor de mierda! ¡Al menos pudo haberme avisado! –intentó darle una patada pero la pierna aun le dolía.

—Uh, calmado, joven Kagamine. Ya habré acomodado el hueso pero su pierna aún sigue lesionada, de hecho tendremos que enyesarle y se quedara aquí un par de días hasta que se recupere.

—Uhm… -Len soltó un suspiro- de acuerdo.

— ¡Bien! En esta ocasión especial y debido que ando muy ocupado con varios pacientes, estarás bajo al cuidado de nuestra nueva enfermera. Señorita Hatsune, entre por favor.

El dolor que hace solo un momento el Kagamine estaba experimentando, desapareció al ver a la joven que había entrado a la habitación. Era una esbelta chica, de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, de cabellos color aqua amarrado en dos coletas gemelas y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y estaré a cargo de usted. –dijo la linda enfermera haciendo una reverencia. Por otro lado Len no contestaba, aún estaba anonado por la belleza de la chica.

—Miku-san es una "novata", así que por favor se amable con ella. –Le susurró el doctor Shion a su paciente- ¡En fin, ya debo irme! –Dijo animosamente como siempre- cuida muy bien del joven Kagamine, Miku-san. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Una vez fuera, Len dejo escapar un suspiro y de pronto sintió la mirada esmeralda de la enfermera Miku encima de él. No dejaba de mirarle con sorpresa.

— ¿Sucede algo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Tu eres Len Kagamine? –El mencionado asintió- ¡Oh! Eres como una estrella aquí. He escuchado tantas cosas de ti. ¡Eres increíble!

Len arqueó una ceja confundido. ¿Lo consideraban una estrella? ¿Qué tenía de especial un tipo como él que se la pasaba accidentándose cada semana quedando hospitalizado? ¿O es que acaso había rotó un record?

— A-ah, pues gracias, supongo… -rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Miku solo sonrió y luego se encargó de acomodar la pierna de Len encima de la camilla para enyesársela.

No era la primera vez que lo enyesaban, ya anteriormente se había roto la otra pierna, hasta el brazo y su hombro, pero había algo peculiar con respecto al procedimiento de la enfermera Hatsune. La pobre chica parecía estar confundida sobre lo que debía hacer y para colmo termino lastimando a Len en varias ocasiones.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! –era la décimo quinta disculpa de ese día. Si él era el rey de los torpes, en definitiva la chica de cabellos aqua era su reina.

—Y-y una vez más, te perdono… -contestó el rubio forzando una sonrisa por el dolor.

Estaba sufriendo bastante bajo los cuidados de aquella enfermera, ¿pero a quien le importaba? Ella era un amor de persona. El tiempo en que estuvo en el hospital –una semana- ambos estuvieron conviviendo y conociéndose mejor. Miku tenía 22 años, recién se había graduado de enfermería, una carrera muy difícil según le explicaba ella. Cuando no estaba trabajando se encargaba de cuidar a su hermano menor Mikuo. Por su lado Len vivía solo mientras estudiaba en la universidad su carrera de astronomía. En casa vivía con su hermana gemela Rin y sus dos padres. Venia de una familia de mucho dinero.

* * *

Ya pasando los 7 días el joven Kagamine se dio de alta del hospital y fue despedido por el doctor Shion. La enfermera no pudo presentarse ya que tuvo que atender a otros pacientes.

Normalmente Len solía sentirse aliviado una vez estando fuera del hospital, odiaba esos lugares, con su olor a medicina, sus paredes de un desesperante color blanco y a los pacientes escandalosos, pero ahora estando ya en su casa, no era capaz de olvidar a la linda Miku, sintiéndose algo triste de no poder haberse despedido de ella y deseoso de verla nuevamente. Tomando en cuenta su suerte posiblemente la vería en una semana o dos máximos.

Pero la vida siempre ha sido cruel con el rubio y de pronto el chico ya no tenía ningún accidente. ¡Debía ser una broma!

Los coches que anteriormente le hubieran golpeado lanzándolo a media cuadra, ahora le rodeaban, las pelotas de beisbol que normalmente le daban en la cara rompiéndole la nariz ahora le daban en la cara a otro, las veces que tropezaba por las escaleras de su universidad terminando en un duro aterrizaje ahora concluían con un colchón que apaciguaba su caída.

—Vaya, Len. Que caída más fea. Por suerte Piko y yo pasábamos con este colchón. –dijo aliviado un chico de cabellos rosas.

— ¡Sí, que suerte! -gritó el ojiazul frustrado- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué están paseándose con un colchón por los pasillos?!

—E-es el colchón nuevo que pedí. Lo llevábamos a mi habitación. –contestó el peliplateado de nombre Piko, asustado por los gritos de su compañero de clases.

Len simplemente gruñó aun molesto y se retiró intentando pensar de qué manera terminar hospitalizado nuevamente. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando un "ingenioso" plan llegó a su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Oh, vaya, pero si es el joven Kagamine. Ya se le extrañaba por aquí. –dijo el doctor Shion haciendo acto de aparición- ¿Y esta vez que paso?

—Bueno… -Len empezó a toser de manera preocupante- en realidad no vine en esta ocasión por alguna lesión física, pero no me siento muy bien… -volvió a toser.

—Hmmm… esa tos se escucha muy fea. Podría ser tuberculosis. Esperemos no sea así, pero solo para estar seguros ¡enfermera Hatsune!

Aquel nombre exclamado por el doctor Shion fue como música para los oídos de Len.

— ¿Si, doctor? –Miku entró al cuarto y al momento en que sus ojos toparon con los azules de Len, sonrió ampliamente- ¡Len-kun! A-ah… quiero decir, jo-joven Kagamine. Que gusto verlo de nuevo por aquí. –disimuló la joven de cabellos aqua mientras recibía una mirada seria de su jefe.

—A mí también me da gusto verla, Miku-san. –dijo Len devolviéndole aquella tierna sonrisa.

—Bueno… -habló de pronto el doctor Shion interrumpiendo el momento- ya es hora de que me vaya a ver a mis otros pacientes. Enfermera Hatsune, necesito que le saque unas muestras de sangre al joven Kagamine para ver si no tiene tuberculosis. En caso de que no sea así, haga todas las pruebas necesarias hasta averiguar qué es lo que causa su tos. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si, doctor!

—Bien, ahora… los dejare solos. –el doctor de cabellos azules dijo lo último en un tono picaron mientras salía del cuarto, provocando que ambos jóvenes sonrojaran notablemente.

—En fin… -Miku se giró a ver al chico rubio- ¿Me permite su mano por favor? –preguntó amablemente.

Len no dudó ni un segundo y le ofreció su mano a la enfermera mientras sonreía como idiota. Tan perdido estaba que no notó cuando la peliturquesa intentaba colocarle el catéter sino hasta que sintió el punzante dolor en su muñeca.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡Lo siento mucho! –exclamó la joven. Al parecer había errado al querer encontrar la vena y así fue unas cuatro veces más de las cuales Len sufrió bastante.

.

.

.

—Muy bien ¿Cómo estas todo por aquí? –preguntó el doctor Shion mientras entraba al cuarto después de un rato.

—Todo bien. Saque la muestra cómo me pidió. –Miku le enseño la bolsa con medio litro de sangre perteneciente al joven Kagamine.

—Enfermera Hatsune… -el peliazul se llevó una mano a la cara- le dije que sacara una muestra, una pequeña muestra. Solo bastaba con un poco que sacara con una jeringa. –reprendió a la enfermera novata.

Len, quien se encontraba algo mareado por la falta de sangre -además del dolor-, abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo último dicho por su doctor.

—Oh dios, lo lamento tanto… -La chica de coletas hizo una reverencia a su jefe y luego a Len.

—Ya no importa… -el hombre de bata soltó un suspiro y le devolvió la bolsa de sangre a la joven- solo lleve esto para la prueba de tuberculosis.

— ¡S-sí, señor! ¡Di-digo, doctor!

Una vez Miku había llevado la sangre para la prueba de tuberculosis –la cual dio negativo-. La chica aquamarina fue donde el joven Len estaba para disculparse con él.

—Lamento mucho todos los problemas que le ha causado…

—No te preocupes, en serio. –el rubio sonrió con ternura a su enfermera.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? Para compensárselo todo.

—Hmmm… pues… -al principio Len pensó en pedirle a Miku que saliera con él, pero luego de mirar el rostro de arrepentimiento de la joven no fue capaz de hacerlo- ¿podrías traerme algo de la maquina dispensadora? No es por ser grosero, pero… la comida de aquí es horrible.

—Hehehe~ claro. No hay problema. –ahora la enfermera podría reivindicarse por todos los errores que había provocado. Solo debía ir a buscar algo en la maquina dispensadora ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

.

.

.

—No sé qué paso aquí… y sinceramente no quiero saberlo… -comentó el doctor Shion seriamente, pasándose su mano por sus cabellos azules- tienes suerte de que el joven Kagamine no haya querido demandar al hospital por esto.

Un accidente desafortunado, provocado por la enfermera Hatsune. Ahora el pobre Len no solo se había fracturado la pierna de semanas atrás, también el brazo y ahora estaba recostado en su camilla, con ambas extremidades rotas enyesadas.

—Y-yo no sé qué decir… -Miku estaba avergonzada.

—Luego hablaremos, ahora discúlpate con el paciente. –El hombre de bata blanca se retiró.

La enfermera se acercó donde el chico herido.

—Quisiera disculparme, pero supongo que ya estás cansado de oír eso… -dijo con vergüenza Miku.

—Está bien, no se preocupe… no estoy enojado si es lo que cree.

—Sinceramente no sé qué pasa conmigo. No digo esto por presumir, pero siempre he sido una buena enfermera. Los pocos pacientes que he tenido me han agradecido por la manera en que los atendí. Creí que hacia bien mi trabajo… -Len no comento nada- pero desde que me encargaron atenderlo a usted solo he cometido error, tras error… no lo entiendo… -bajó la mirada- y ni siquiera pude averiguar cuál era la enfermedad que tenía…

—Sobre eso… -Len se aclaró la voz- creo que me merezco todo lo que me pasó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Debo ser sincero contigo, Miku-san… No estoy enfermo, en realidad nunca lo estuve. Fingí todo solo para regresar aquí.

— ¡¿P-pero por qué?! –la chica le miró confundida.

—Porque deseaba verte otra vez…

— ¿Verme?

—Desde el día que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti. –Confesó el rubio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el cual se contagió en la enfermera- creo que me gustas… y-y solo quería verte para poder preguntarte… -agarró fuerzas para decir lo último- ¿Quieres salir a una cita conmigo?

—Len… -como si la enfermera de coletas no pudiera sentirse peor. Nuevamente bajó la mirada- lo siento mucho, pero yo no salgo con pacientes. No se nos está permitido, lo lamento…

—Oh, ya veo… -la expresión de Len era de pura decepción y tristeza- e-entiendo. Está bien.

—Pero aprecio mucho lo que hiciste por mí. En serio. –Miku miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y besó la mejilla del joven- gracias.

—N-no es nada. –Len estaba más rojo que una granada. Todo el dolor había valido la pena con ese beso.

* * *

Aunque el doctor Shion le había recomendado que cambiara de enfermera, Len insistió en conservar a Miku. Si no iba a poder salir con ella como había planeado, al menos quería pasar sus últimos días en el hospital con la peliturquesa. Para su suerte, los accidentes cesaron y la joven Hatsune al fin fue capaz de demostrar sus dotes de enfermera.

Las dos semanas pasaron y Len se dio de alta. Como siempre, el doctor Shion salió a despedirse y para su sorpresa, la enfermera Hatsune venia acompañándolo.

—Hasta luego, joven Kagamine. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en un bar o restaurante, pero no en un hospital. –estrechó su mano con el chico.

—Sí, yo también lo espero. –contestó correspondiendo el gesto.

El doctor sonrió y se retiró, dejando a paciente y enfermera solos.

—Fue un placer ser su enfermera. –Miku hizo una reverencia.

—El placer fue mío y lo siento por todas las molestias. –dijo Len mientras se rascaba la nuca- En fin, ya debo irme. Cuídese mucho, señorita Hatsune.

Miku miró a Len retirándose y de pronto le habló.

— ¿No vas a invitarme a salir?

— ¿Qué? –Len se detuvo en seco y se volvió donde la enfermera- p-pero tu dijiste que no salías con pacientes…

—Así es, pero ahora que ya estás de alta ya no eres mi paciente ¿verdad? –sonrió de manera coqueta.

—A-ah, si… eso creo. –dijo sonriendo igual mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

La enfermera sacó un papelito en el cual estaba su número apuntado y se lo entregó al chico.

—Nos vemos mañana al final de mi turno… -se acercó a besarle su otra mejilla- Len-kun.

El rubio se quedó estático. Miró como la hermosa enfermera de seductor cuerpo entraba nuevamente al hospital, no sin antes mirarle de reojo y guiñarle.

Al final resulto que el joven Kagamine si estaba enfermo. Enfermo de amor.

.

* * *

_Cuando quiero puedo ser cursi. (?_

_Como siempre digo, espero les haya gustado esta historia uwu ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favs!~ :'DD_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro one-shot o drabble ;3_

_¡Cuídense__ y hasta entonces!~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	4. Cartas de Odio

_**Hola dulce gente! Como están todos?!**_

_Me reporto para traerles una nueva historia uwu)/_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, los contestare al final como siempre :DD_

_Bueno, la idea para este drabble salio de una conversación que tuve con una amiga con respecto a los "Miku-haters". Yo comentaba que no entendía como alguien podría odiar al software de Miku cuando ella es un programa de música para computadora :c no es un personaje de anime que cuente con una personalidad odiosa y tampoco es un artista con vicios que causen escándalos por los medios._

_Si es que en algunas ocasiones, en ciertos PV's Miku puede llegar a tener una personalidad "chocante", ya eso depende del compositor que hace uso de ella. Ademas de que no seria la primera ni la ultima Vocaloid a la cual le ha tocado un papel antagonista en algún vídeo u_ú Pero todo eso son excusas. Jamas he entendido a los haters. Si algo no te gusta, esta bien, pero andar hablando mal de eso o quejándote no hará que desaparezca :/_

_Pensando en todo eso se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia y pues espero sea de su gusto! nwn dejen sus opiniones para saber que les ha parecido. ¡Disfrútenlo!~_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Cartas de Odio.__  
_

_**Summary: **Es difícil cargar con el prejuicio de tantas personas, pero mientras Len la quisiera, la opinión del resto no tenia importancia para ella.__  
_

_**Status:**__ (4/¿?)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

**_"Cartas de odio" _**by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

Ya sea por opiniones diferentes o simple intolerancia, los "haters" han existido por mucho tiempo –solo que sin ser llamados por este término- con el fin de herir, ofender o lastimar de manera emocional a las personas que no son de su agrado.

Las mayores "victimas" de este grupo de personas, suelen ser, en su mayoría, gente famosa. Cuando se llega a convertirse en una estrella, cuando se destaca del resto por algún talento, nos exponemos a ser queridos y odias por igual. Son las letras pequeñas del contrato.

En el caso del grupo de cantantes VOCALOID, la más destacada era la joven diva de 16 años, Hatsune Miku. Tal vez ella no era la mejor cantante del grupo, pero su popularidad superaba por mucho la del resto de los integrantes, por lo que el ojo acusador se centraba en ella.

Cada fin de semana, Miku recibía una gran cantidad de cartas de fans –además de correos electrónicos y comentarios en la página oficial de VOCALOID-, entre ellas, varios admiradores y claro, haters.

Aunque eran las cartas de amor y felicitaciones de las que más abundaban, era casi imposible ignorar las horribles cartas de odio que la aquamarina recibía diariamente. Para sorpresa de todos, Miku -quien se tomaba la molestia de leer todos los mensajes que le llegaban- no parecía estar afectada en lo más mínimo. De hecho, la joven se lo tomaba de broma y sonreía alegremente para seguir con su trabajo. Ella era una persona fuerte y optimista.

Eso era precisamente una de las cosas que más admiraba Len de Miku, su gran tolerancia. Al contrario de ella, el joven Kagamine no era capaz de aceptar ningún tipo de crítica –razón por la que jamás leía sus cartas de fans-. Estaba consciente de que no era alguien perfecto, que tenía bastantes defectos y un carácter horrible, pero no aceptaba que cualquiera lo juzgara. De estar en el lugar de Miku, Len hubiera mandado al demonio a esa bola de idiotas sin vida desde ya hace tiempo. Sin embargo, si a Miku no le importaba, entonces todo estaba bien.

Aquel sábado era día de ensayo en el estudio. Todos los integrantes del grupo VOCALOID asignados a Sapporo estaban ahí, a excepción de la diva, Miku, lo cual era bastante raro, pues cuando se trataba de ensayos o grabaciones, Miku siempre era la primera en estar lista.

La estuvieron esperando por casi más de una hora. Cuando el representante Hiyama se dio cuenta de que la aquamarina no vendría, decidió mandar a alguien por ella.

—Len, por favor. Ve a buscar a Miku.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? –protestó el rubio, sentado encima de una de las grandes bocinas del estudio.

—Solo ve. –exigió el hombre de traje y anteojos.

Sin opción alguna, Len salió del salón de ensayos en dirección a la habitación de Miku, cuya puerta encontró abierta.

— ¿Miku-nee? ¿Estás aquí? –preguntó el chico una vez dentro del cuarto.

Al no ver a nadie a dentro y no recibir respuesta alguna, Len dio marcha para retirarse cuando de pronto escuchó lo que parecía ser un pequeño gimoteo. Empezó a seguir aquel extraño sonido, el cual lo fue guiando hasta el gran armario de la idol. Conforme se iba acercando a dicho mueble, empezó a identificar aquel sonido como un sollozo.

— ¿Miku-nee…? –el rubio abrió la puerta del armario y observó estupefacto a la chica aquamarina, sentada hasta el rincón, escondiéndose entre las ropas, con los ojos hinchados y lagrimosos y con la nariz roja, escurriendo de mocos. Estaba llorando- ¡Miku! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡¿Qué te paso?!

Pero la chica no contestó. Se limitó a esconder su rostro lloroso del ojiazul.

Len no entendía que era lo que sucedía, hasta que observó unas cuantas hojas regadas alrededor de Miku. Eran cartas. El Kagamine las recogió y se dispuso a leerlas solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa –y disgusto-. Ahora entendía todo.

Aquellas cartas eran unas de las muchas de odio que la joven peliturquesa recibía siempre. Palabras hirientes como: "Cantas horrible", "No tienes talento", "Eres una vergüenza para la música", hasta crueles como: "Eres una perra presumida", "Ojala te mueres" o "matate de una vez". Todas firmadas anónimamente. Cobardes.

"Molesto" era poco para describir como Len se encontraba en ese instante. Si tan solo supiera el nombre de aquellos cabrones… pero eso no importaba ahora, de hecho, darle demasiada atención a ello sería una pérdida de tiempo. Lo que importaba en este momento era ella.

Len se puso de una rodilla junto a Miku y la estrechó en sus brazos. La mayor no dudo ni un segundo y correspondió el tierno abrazo de su compañero, ahogando sus gemidos de tristeza en el pecho de este.

El rubio acarició los cabellos aqua de Miku buscando tranquilizarla. Una vez la joven se había desahogado, alzó su mirada y vio a Len directamente a los ojos, el cual secó las lágrimas que aun descendían por sus mejillas.

—No crees nada de esa basura ¿verdad? –Miku negó- bien…

El chico acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y besó suavemente los labios de su compañera. La ojiesmeralda quedo paralizada ante la última acción que Len había hecho. Al final se dejó hacer y correspondió el gesto.

—Te quiero… -susurró el joven Kagamine una vez sus labios se separaron de los ajenos.

—Yo también te quiero, Len. –contestó Miku tímidamente, a lo que el rubio solo pudo sonreír.

Mientras Len la quisiera de esa manera y estuviese a su lado, la opinión del resto no tenía importancia para ella.

.

* * *

_Hora de contestar algunos reviews :3_

_**ElizabethJaeger:** Que bueno que te gustara! Gracias por leer este fanfic y espero que esta historia también haya sido de tu gusto nwn_

_**Yuri-neko:** Primera en dejar review, segunda, tercera, no importa XDD siempre se aprecian los lindos comentarios :3 con respecto a subir algún one-shot lemmon, lo dudo uwu al menos aquí. Si es que llego a escribir uno rated: M tal vez lo suba como un one-shot aparte, pero tal vez haya alguna que otra historia (así como la de "Pubertad") que sea de tu gusto sin llegar al lemmon ;DD_

_**microphone125:** Sinceramente no creo que el lemmon llegue a arruinar una historia siempre que se maneje bien sin sonar pervertido y mas romántico :3 aunque como comente anteriormente, dudo poner algun one-shot/drabble rated: M. Aun así, gracias por el review y el consejo! nwn_

_**Shadechu Nightray:** ¡Tú! (? tus reviews nunca faltan ewe cosa que agradezco ya que tus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo ;u; me alegra que te haya gustado el one-shot anterior y que también te haya hecho reír que esa era la idea XDD (Por cierto, estoy considerando hacer un fanfic de Len yandere pero no lo subiría aquí (?)) Fufufu~ espero que tambien te haya gustado este drabble y espero volver a ver otro review tuyo~ uwu_

_._

_La próxima semana no creo subir otro one-shot/drabble ya que estaré muy ocupada :'3 así que nos veremos en 14 días con una nueva historia -w-)/_

_Nos leemos hasta entonces. Cuidense mucho, bye-bye!~_

_**Atte: Mitsui Neko**_


	5. Peculiar

_**Hola a todos!~ :DD**_

_Pues en primer lugar me disculpo por el atraso. Dije que nos veríamos dentro de dos semanas pero me atrase una mas ;u;_

_Gracias como siempre por los reviews, me inspiran mucho para seguir con esta colección :'3  
_

_En esta ocasión, cambie la imagen del cover con una que tuviera relación con el one-shot que estoy publicando. En realidad, fue a partir de la imagen del cover que me vino la idea para la historia uwu no estoy segura de si haré esto con las demás historias que publique, ya veremos -w-_

_Sin mas preámbulos solo diré: ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

_**Titulo: **Peculiar._

_**Summary: **El privilegiado Len Kagamine estaba acostumbrado al constante acoso de sus fans, pero cuando la "peculiar" y rara Miku Hatsune se enamore de él, su perfecto mundo se vera de cabeza.__  
_

_**Status:**__ (5/¿?)_

**_Cover: _**_Fanart de __**2kushi2** [Twitter]_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Peculiar"**_by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

Len Kagamine era el clásico chico privilegiado. Nació en un gran y acogedor hogar, con una familia de mucho dinero y con unos padres los cuales nada le negaban y todo le daban. Ya siendo más grande, la pubertad hizo sus milagros en el joven rubio de ojos azules y, lo que un principio fue un niño bastante tierno, se convirtió en un muchacho atractivo y apuesto.

A todo eso agregar que el joven Kagamine también estaba dotado con una gran inteligencia, estaba de más decir que lo tenía todo.

Constantemente, al llegar al colegio, Len era recibido por su grupo de fans. Chicas que encantadas por su inteligencia, físico y dinero, iban detrás del chico en busca de una oportunidad con él como sus posibles novias. Pero en realidad, Len no estaba interesado en tener pareja aun, además de que aquellas chicas no causaban en él alguna atracción. Aun así, eso no evitaba que el rubio hiciera de las suyas, aprovechando de la "amabilidad" de sus chicas para tener favores.

Sí, todo era perfección en la vida de Len Kagamine, hasta que un día, una chica "diferente" al resto decidió unirse al grupo de fans de Len por la fuerza.

¿El nombre de aquella chica? Hatsune Miku y de verdad que era diferente.

La joven, dos años mayor que Len, iba en la clase del chico. Tenía una piel tan blanca como la leche y tenía el cabello teñido de un azul lapis lazuli. Sus ojos eran esmeraldas, pero usaba pupilentes rojos, además de delineador para que estos se vieran más grandes y llamativos. Para finalizar con broche de oro -y haciendo más raro todo-, cuando no estaba en clases, Miku vestía puros vestidos y atuendos al estilo _"gothic lolita"_, dándole una imagen de una muñeca de porcelana viviente.

La extraña chica de coletas, por muy peculiar que fuera, era bastante inteligente, creativa y talentosa. Prueba de ello se encontraba en las hermosas obras que hacía en las clases de arte. De eso se había tratado toda su vida durante mucho tiempo, el dibujo y la pintura, pero a partir de conocer a Len todo cambio.

Miku jamás se había interesado en chicos, pero Len era diferente, no solo era increíblemente apuesto -sí, era rara, pero una chica con corazón y el desgraciado rubio era atractivo-, sino inteligente y amable. Esas cosas llamaron la atención de la chica de inmediato. Al principio se notaba algo tímida con la idea de acercarse al joven Kagamine, pero al observar como este ni se inmutaba cuando sus fans iban acosarlo, Miku creyó que ella igual podría unirse a ellas.

Como era de esperarse, el grupo de fans de Len se negaron a que Miku se les uniera por ser tan rara. ¿Pero quién necesitaba su aprobación? Fue muy sencillo para la lolita mandar al demonio a ese grupo de pesadas y decidió acercarse a Len por cuenta propia, solo que llevándolo a un nivel más extremista.

Mientras Len era atendido por sus seguidoras, de lejos, Miku corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos, para repentinamente -ante la mirada atónita de todos- saltar encima del rubio, en un intento, no solo de abrazarlo, sino también de robarle un beso a esos tentativos labios. Al final Miku solo logró conseguir el abrazo, pues antes de lograr besar a Len, este salió huyendo.

Sí, Len lo había vivido casi todo, pero nada como eso. Aquel tackleo/abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa y aquella chica era verdaderamente rara. El rubio no lo admitía abiertamente, pero Miku le intimidaba bastante y hasta se podría decir que le asustaba con su aspecto tan extraño.

Claro, esa no fue la única vez que Miku había intentado robarle un beso a Len, oh claro que no. Ella lo intentaba todos los días, específicamente a la entrada a clases, a la hora del almuerzo y por ultimo a la salida. Ya se había vuelto costumbre en el colegio, ver a Len Kagamine corriendo por los pasillos en su intento de escapar de su peculiar acosadora.

Aquel día en especial, Len se encontraba bastante agotado de estar huyendo de Miku. No es que el rubio no tuviese una buena condición física, pero estar corriendo todos los días de la misma chica y sin descanso resultaba cansado.

Acechó por los pasillos para ver si es que Miku no le había seguido. Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que estaba solo y fue entonces que vio pasar a uno de sus mejores amigos, Yuma, y fue corriendo a la dirección de su compañero pelirosa.

— ¡Yuma! –le habló.

Por otro lado el mencionado no podía evitar reír un poco al ver a su amigo en aquellas fachadas, tan desarreglado y cansado.

— ¿Huyendo de tu fan, Kagamine?

— ¿Fan? ¿Estas bromeando, Yuma? ¡Esa chica no es mi fan! ¡Es una acosadora! –exclamó Len con molestia.

—Mmmm... ¿Y las chicas que siempre te esperan en la entrada, te siguen y te buscan constantemente por el colegio no cuentan cómo acosadoras? –le espetó al más bajo.

—Eso es muy diferente. –Contestó Len secamente- esas chicas al menos son normales, en cambio aquella chica Miku es TAN rara.

Sin que Len se diera cuenta, Yuma había fruncido levemente el ceño. Justo en ese momento, uniéndose a la plática, apareció Oliver. Un chico parecido a Len, rubio de ojos azules, pero menor que este, además de llevar el cabello algo revuelto y que un par de sus mechones le cubriera el ojo izquierdo.

En realidad Oliver y Len no se llevaban bien, y cuando el primero vio a su rival en ese aspecto tan patético -luego de que el Kagamine se mofara de ser muy pulcro y elegante- inevitablemente dejo escapar una carcajada.

— ¡Por dios! Qué bien te ves, "Lenny"~ -dijo Oliver sin parar de reír.

— ¡Cierra la boca! –gruñó Len, pero igual Oliver tardó un rato antes de parar de carcajear.

—Ay, Len. Siendo sincero no entiendo por qué haces de un grano de arena toda una montaña. ¿Por qué huyes de Hatsune? La he estado observando y es linda.

— ¿Es que acaso no ves lo rara que es? ¿De dónde sacas que es linda? –comentó con descaro.

— ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡¿Len, cuál es tu maldito problema?! –exclamó Yuma con molestia.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Yuma?

—De la manera en la que te refieres a Miku-san solo por ser más peculiar que el resto de tus locas fans. ¿Desde cuando eres tan superficial? –Le cuestiono.

— ¡Y-yo no soy superficial! –se defendió el rubio.

Oliver dejo escapar una risa sarcástica ante el último dicho por Len.

— ¡Si, lo que digas! ¿Acaso las personas diferentes te incomodan? ¿Acaso personas como yo no te agradan?

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el pasillo.

Lo que el ojiverde decía era cierto. Yuma, al igual que Miku, era "peculiar", tal vez no tanto en su manera de vestir, pero si en sus gustos y forma de ser. Era debido a esa peculiaridad que el pelirosa solía ser molestado constantemente en su colegio, hasta que Len apareció para defenderlo y desde entonces volverse buenos amigos.

—Olvídalo. –concluyó Yuma al notar que su amigo no contestaba y le dio la espalda para retirarse.

—Oh, vaya… esta vez sí que la cagaste. –dijo Oliver, ganándose de inmediato una mirada fulminante por parte de Len.

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon algunos pasos hiendo a la dirección donde ambos jóvenes –y el tercero que se retiraba- se encontraban.

La persona que llegaba, dando uno que otro salto, era nada menos que Miku, que al momento de ver a Len, una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas se sonrosaban levemente.

— ¡Len!~ –exclamó emocionada.

—A-ay no… -musitó el ojiazul nervioso.

Rápidamente, Miku emprendió carrera para correr a la dirección de Len y saltar sobre este, para abrazarlo y como siempre, intentar robarle un beso.

Len tembló un poco. Deseaba huir de la extraña chica, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Yuma. ¿En que se diferenciaba Miku del resto de sus seguidoras? Haciendo un lado la forma de ser y de vestir, lo único que hacia realmente diferente a la chica de coletas de las demás es que era más atrevida. Ella no le coqueteaba, tampoco buscaba ser su novia –o tal vez si-, ni hacia favores lambiscones en busca de su aprobación. No, solamente era ella misma. Una chica dulce y cariñosa, que le saludaba todas las mañanas con un abrazo y un intento de beso.

Tal vez Yuma tenía razón después de todo. Se había vuelto alguien superficial. Todos sus privilegios lo convirtieron en alguien que detestaba. Pues ya no más. Eso se acabaría ahora.

—¡Len-kuuuuun!~ –volvió a exclamar Miku al momento en que se lanzaba encima del rubio.

Len, quien normalmente metía sus brazos para evitar dicho abrazo, esta vez los abrió, recibiendo a Miku.

Se abrazaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unían en un tierno y romántico beso. Los ojos de Len se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras que Miku los mantenían cerrados, y sus orbes azules brillaron al deleitarse con tal dulce sabor de los labios ajenos.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, perdiendo fuerzas por un instante, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo con la chica encima y sin parar de besarlo aun.

Cuando el oxígeno les empezó hacer falta a ambos, se separaron, viéndose sonrojados y hasta algo agitados. Miku sonrió traviesa y se relamió sus labios, provocando que Len sonrojara con más intensidad.

—Nos vemos a la salida.~ –fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse de encima del rubio y luego irse con sus ánimos hasta el cielo.

El Kagamine se incorporó, aun anonado, quedando sentado en el suelo. Rápidamente sus dos amigos fueron a verle.

— ¡Vaya beso! –comentó Oliver con una sonrisa, mientras le daba palmadas a Len en su espalda.

— ¿Len, por qué hiciste eso? –Le preguntó Yuma, pero Len simplemente negó con la cabeza dando a entender que tampoco lo sabía- ¿Cómo estuvo?

—Increíble… -masculló el rubio, a lo que sus amigos inevitablemente rieron y le felicitaron por su valor.

Ese mismo día, Len esperó con ansias a Miku para la salida. Nuevamente se besaron, ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros de clases y las fans envidiosas del rubio.

Con el tiempo se volvió costumbre ver al privilegiado y caballeroso Len Kagamine, andar de la mano de su _peculiar_ pero adorada novia, Miku Hatsune.

.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado! XDD

Por favor, como siempre les pido, dejen reviews con sus comentarios/opiniones para saber que les ha parecido y si les gustaría ver más historias mías en este fanfic :3 también se aceptan peticiones nwn

Nos vemos la próxima semana (espero :c) con otra historia! Hasta entonces, cuídense! uwu)/

Bye-bye~

**Atte: Mitsui Neko**


	6. Halloween Party

**_Boo!~ (?_**

_Hola a todos! Mitsui Neko se reporta para dejar otra historia LenMiku «3_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews como siempre y bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores *u*_

_En esta ocasión, debido a que, por si no sabían, el Halloween es mi festividad favorita (aunque aquí en México festejamos el Día de Muertos uwu) y que hoy es 31 de octubre decidí subir este one-shot, pero no se preocupen, no es nada de terror, humor garantizado como siempre_

_Espero les guste esta historia y dejen un comentario -w-_

_Disfrútenlo!~_

* * *

_**Titulo:** Halloween Party_

_**Summary:** Aquella no era una fiesta de Halloween cualquiera, Miku tenía que lidiar con la presencia de su ex novio y su actual enamorado. La chica intentara evitarlos a ambos, pero detrás de los disfraces uno no sabe quién es quien._

_**Status:** (6/¿?) _

* * *

_**"Halloween Party"**_ by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

—¡¿Miku, ya estas lista?!

La mencionada se miró al espejo y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Siii... -contestó sin muchos ánimos y salió del vestidor.

—¡Oh, te ves hermosa! -exclamó su amiga pelirosa.

La chica de coletas no estaba de acuerdo con aquella idea, pero había aceptado vestirse como su amiga le dijera.

Miku estaba disfrazada como la esposa del rey calabaza. Dicho disfraz consistía en una blusa blanca de botones con mangas cortas y un moño aqua, unos shorts negros cortos, calcetas aqua de rayas negras, guantes y un simpático sombrero con un lazo del nuevamente color aqua. Su cabello estaba teñido de naranja y usaba unos pupilentes para que sus ojos parecieran rojos.

—Me veo ridícula... -masculló la joven.

—Por supuesto que no. Te ves linda sin verte como una zorra, como otras personas... -susurró a una rubia disfrazada de bruja con un vestido tan corto que casi mostraba su ropa interior- Vamos a la fiesta o llegaremos tarde.

Luka -quien estaba disfrazada de una rockera zombie- tomó la mano de su amiga y juntas salieron de la tienda de disfraces directo a la fiesta de Halloween organizada por un buen amigo de ambas.

Miku no estaba muy animada con respecto a ir a dicha fiesta y no era porque fuera una antisocial o no le gustara el Halloween, sino porque se encontraría con su ex novio, Len Kagamine. Para colmo, la fiesta era en la casa de su actual enamorado y mejor amigo de Len, Yuma.

Estaba decidido, evitaría a ambos chicos y se quedaría pegada a su amiga durante toda la fiesta.

—Me protegerás... ¿Verdad, Luka? -preguntó Miku ya estando en la entrada de la casa donde venía todo el bullicio.

—Claro que si, Miku. Cuenta conmigo. -contestó la pelirosa al momento que abría la puerta de la casa.

Al entrar, tanto Luka como Miku se impresionaron al ver a tanta gente en la fiesta. Pareciera que Yuma había invitado a casi todo el colegio. Había cientos de personas, todos disfrazados, por lo cual era complicado saber quién era quien.

—¡Hey Luka, Miku! -acercándose a ambas chicas, apareció Gakupo Kamui. El apuesto pelimorado estaba disfrazado de vampiro y con el semblante tan elegante que el chico tenia, el disfraz le sentaba muy bien- Que bien que hayan venido. Las dos se ven fantásticas.

—Gracias. -respondió Miku, no del todo convencida y algo paranoica de encontrarse con alguno de los dos chicos mencionados anteriormente.

—Gracias, Kamui-san... Tú te ves muy guapo de vampiro. -contestó una apenada Luka que le sonreía al más alto.

—Oye Luka... Eeemm... me pregunta si era posible el que me acompañaras a...

—¡Me encantaría! -La pelirosa no lo pensó dos veces y se colgó del brazo del vampiro para luego irse con este, dejando a Miku sola.

—Gracias por la ayuda... -susurró la de coletas mientras veía a su amiga irse.

—¡Miku-chan! -una chica de cabellos verdes disfrazada con un vestido negro con capucha y una guadaña de plástico, apareció y abrazó a la pelinaranja- O debería decir, señorita de Calabaza. Te ves estupenda.

—Jejeje~ gracias, Gumi. Tú igual. Me gusta tu disfraz de recolectora de almas. Es muy original. -dijo Miku con sinceridad.

—Gracias, yo misma lo hice. -le sonrió a su amiga- Sabes... Tu disfraz hace juego con el de Yuma. Él esta disfrazado de Jack, el rey Calabaza. Supongo que escogió ese atuendo porque es el anfitrión y se cree el alma de la fiesta.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues ya sabes, la calabaza es el símbolo y el espíritu del Halloween.

—Sí, como sea... Hablando de Yuma ¿Lo has visto?

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso lo buscas?

—En realidad quiero saber dónde está para evitarlo. -Miku rió apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Oh, ya veo... pues no me lo he vuelto a topar. Hay mucha gente en esta fiesta. -la tierna reaper observó por todos lados- ¡Ah, mira! ¡Ahí esta! -Gumi señaló a lo lejos, cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, donde había un disfrazado del Rey Calabaza.

Aquel disfraz consistía en un elegante traje antiguo, saco y pantalones negros, corbata de moño color carmesí, guantes igual negros y una enorme cabeza de calabaza que ocultaba su rostro.

—Vaya que llama la atención... -pensó Miku- Bueno, con tu permiso iré a esconderme. -dijo antes de salir huyendo entre la multitud.

—Suerte~

* * *

El rey calabaza se encontraba bastante tranquilo, no era precisamente una persona muy social y solo había ido ahí por la comida, razón por la que estaba cerca de la mesa de bocadillos; alzaba un poco la calabaza que tenía puesta para poder meter la comida en su boca, cuando de pronto vio a alguien disfrazado exactamente como él.

—Debe ser una broma...

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, amigo mío... -el segundo rey calabaza se retiró su cabeza mostrando al pelirosa que estaba detrás de dicho disfraz- las mentes brillantes piensan iguales.

—¿Y desde cuando tú eres una mente brillante? -el otro chico también se retiró su cabeza de calabaza mostrando su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules.

—Oh, vamos Len. No seas malo. -Yuma hizo un mohín, pero en seguida borró aquella expresión por una sonrisa- Adivina quien vino a la fiesta. -el rubio alzó una ceja confundido- ¡Miku! Y escuche que esta disfrazada como la esposa del rey calabaza. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Es mi destino estar con ella.

—¿Solo por tener disfraces que hacen juego? -Len soltó un bufido- en ese caso yo también estaría destinado de estar con ella.

—Nada de eso, amigo. Tú tuviste tu oportunidad y lo arruinaste, ahora es mi turno y no cometeré el mismo error.

—Como quieras... -contestó el rubio de mala gana.

Yuma se volvió a colocar su cabeza de calabaza y le dio unas cuentas palmadas a su amigo en su espalda, antes de retirarse en busca de la chica de coletas.

Len vio a su amigo irse y frunció levemente el ceño. Él no lo admitía, pero en realidad deseaba volver con Miku. Quería enmendar todos los errores que había cometido con tal de que la chica aquamarina volviera a ser su novia, pero aquello era complicado con la joven evitandolo y con su mejor amigo acosándola cada que podía.

Solo un momento a solas, era lo único que Len pedía para poder hablar con Miku y convencerla de que regresara con él.

—¡Hey, tarado!

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto al reconocer la voz de la persona que le llamaba.

—¿Qué quieres, Rin? -le cuestionó a su hermana con fastidio.

La gemela de Len había ido a la fiesta disfrazada de diablilla. Aquel disfraz era una blusa tipo chaleco y una falda roja, corta -a solo unos tres dedos de las rodillas- parecida a un tutu. Las medias, los zapatos de tacón y sus uñas eran igual del mismo rojo chillón. El disfraz también traía consigo la capa, los cuernos y el tridente de diablo; en realidad era un conjunto bastante adorable a excepción de la tenebrosa máscara que Rin traía puesta, con los ojos amarillos, la sonrisa de colmillos y la nariz puntiaguda.

Len opinaba que aquel disfraz que su gemela había escogido era el reflejo de la persona que era ella en realidad.

—¿Ya hablaste con Miku? -preguntó con cierta curiosidad al instante que le robaba a su hermano el bocadillo que estuvo a punto de comer.

—No, en realidad no la he visto. -suspiró- lo único que sé es que vino disfrazada de esposa del rey calabaza.

—Jo~ y tu vestido del rey calabaza ¿eh? -la rubia le dio un codazo a su gemelo- ¿me dirás que es solo coincidencia? -su hermano no contestó- ¡Vamos, Len! Miku es posiblemente la mejor novia que has tenido. No seas más idiota de lo que ya eres y haz que vuelva contigo.

—Es lo que quiero, pero... ¿Qué pasa si ya no le gusto? ¿Y si me rechaza? -Len bajó levemente la mirada mientras tomaba su cabeza de calabaza- Creo que es tiempo de que renuncie a ella.

—Entonces... ¿Dejaras que sea la novia de Yuma?

Las últimas palabras que Rin había escupido fueron como un golpe en el estómago que trajo a Len de regresó a la realidad.

—Debo hablar con ella. -dijo con determinación y luego se colocó la cabeza de calabaza.

—Suerte, hermano.

Los gemelos hicieron un saludo con el puño y cada quien se fue por su propio camino. Len donde Miku y Rin donde la mesa de postres.

* * *

—Hey, Gumi.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa, Yuma-kun? -la peliverde se acercó al chico de cabeza de calabaza.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con Miku? No sé dónde se encuentra y de verdad me gustaría llegar aunque fuera a segunda base con ella.

—Lo siento, pero como fiel amiga que soy de Miku no puedo ayudarte. -sentenció Gumi.

—¿Ni si quiera por un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria? -el pelirosa sacó un plato donde estaba servido el trozo del delicioso postre.

—¡Seré tu esclava! -exclamó la chica mientras observaba con ojos brillosos el pedazo del pastel- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Yuma le hizo una señal a Gumi para que se acercara y empezó a susurrarle su plan.

En otro lado de la fiesta, Miku se escondía con dos de sus amigos, Meiko -quien era su senpai- y el novio de esta, Kaito. El chico de azul iba disfrazado de científico loco y su pareja le hacía de su enfermera asistente.

—Perdón por los inconvenientes. -dijo Miku con sinceridad.

—No, soy yo quien se disculpa por ambos. -contestó Kaito disimulando la vergüenza que le causaba el que su novia ya estuviera embriagada tan pronto.

—Kaito, cariño, dame un beso~~ -Meiko se abrazaba del peliazul en busca de amor, pero este se encontraba tan molesto con su novia que simplemente la ignoraba.

—¡Miku-chan!

La chica de coletas se giró donde escuchó su nombre ser exclamado y vio a Gumi llamándola. Justo cuando iba a ir donde está, sintió un par de brazos rodeandole en una clase de abrazo posesivo.

—Boo...~ -susurró Yuma en el odio de Miku, mientras esta se giraba robóticamente para verle a la cara. El chico no traía puesta la cabeza de calabaza- al fin te encontré.

—Ho-Hola, Yuma. -en un rápido movimiento, Miku logró escaparse del agarre del chico.

—Hey, querida ¿a dónde vas? La reina calabaza debe estar cerca de su rey. -decía el pelirosa mientras se acercaba a su "víctima".

Miku solo reía nerviosa mientras se alejaba de Yuma y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, salió corriendo entre todos los invitados de la fiesta, pero terminó chocando con su amiga peliverde.

—Miku-chan~ ¿quieres jugar a la botella? -preguntó Gumi mientras sonreía con malicia, trayendo una botella consigo.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Alguien quiere jugar a la botella?! -exclamó la pequeña parca, a lo que una cantidad considerable de personas terminaron aceptando.

Miku intentó escapar una vez más, pero Gumi la tomó del brazo y la obligó a unirse al círculo que había alrededor de la botella con el fin de que se uniera al juego.

—Tú empiezas, Miku-chan. -dijo Gumi, haciendo girar la botella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡O-oigan, yo no acepte a jugar a esto!

Justo al momento en que la botella empezaba a detenerse, un nuevo integrante se unió al juego. Yuma ya tenía su cabeza de calabaza puesta y se metió a la fuerza dentro del círculo, al instante en que la botella lo señalaba a él.

—¡Te toca con Yuma! -dijo Gumi con cierta emoción.

—¡Siete minutos en el paraíso! -exclamó una chica peliroja llamada Miki quien iba disfrazada de una cereza gigante.

—¡E-esperen! -decía Miku mientras era llevada a la fuerza al armario donde pasaría siete minutos con la persona que había señalado la botella.

Por otro lado, el chico calabaza no tuvo que ser obligado a nada. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y tranquilamente se metió en el armario donde Miku, permitiendo luego que cerraran la puerta, dejando a ambos atrapados.

El armario donde el señor y la señora Calabaza pasarían su siete minutos de paraíso era muy pequeño, quedando muy pegados uno del otro. Como si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente malo, el armario no contaba con un foco por lo que estaban a oscuras y no podían verse el uno al otro.

—Esto es incómodo... -dijo Miku en busca de romper el silencio.

—Lo siento. -la voz de Yuma se escuchaba extraña con la cabeza de calabaza puesta- esto no era lo que tenía planeado.

—¿Entonces admites que habías planeado algo? -Le espetó la chica de naranja con cierta molestia.

—Si...

Miku no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la sinceridad de Yuma. Normalmente el pelirosado siempre inventaba excusas con tal de no quedar mal.

Debido a la cercanía que había entre ambos, accidentalmente la mano de Miku terminó posándose en el pecho del chico y ahí sintió, en la parte del saco que este llevaba puesto, donde debería estar el primer botón, había un alfiler que le remplazaba; la pelinaranja ignoró eso y se centró en dejar las cosas en claro con Yuma de una vez por todas. Se había cansado de huir siempre.

—Mira, Yuma... Me siento muy halagada con respecto a lo que sientes por mí, pero la cosa es... -Miku pensó bien sus palabras- no estoy lista para empezar una nueva relación.

—¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Pues, es obvio que sabes que termine un noviazgo hace poco y bueno...

—¿Entonces estas diciendo que no deseas empezar una nueva relación porque terminaste una hace poco o se debe a la persona con quien tenías aquella relación? -le cuestionó el chico calabaza.

—Lo que siento por Len no tiene nada que ver con esto. -casi gritó Miku.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes por Len?

Un momento de silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los murmullos, la música al otro lado de la puerta y la respiración agitada de los dos jóvenes dentro del armario.

—Está bien, lo admito... -la pelinaranja apretó los puños- es por Len. Él me sigue gustando. -Miku agradecía que el armario estuviera oscuro, para que su sonrojo no fuera visto- En realidad, creo que es más que eso. -el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó- creo que lo amo...

Miku no pudo continuar ya que los labios ajenos besando los suyos la callaron. Ella quedo estática ¿que debía hacer? ¿Golpear a Yuma y salir huyendo del armario? Sí, esa parecía ser la mejor opción. Pero no pudo, el movimiento de los labios del chico encima de los suyos hacia que cediera. Al final Miku hizo lo impensable, terminó correspondiendo; ni si quiera podía ver el rostro del chico debido a la oscuridad en la que se encontraban, pero eso no evito que ella se abrazara a él, intensificando el beso.

Sin que se dieran cuenta los minutos corrieron.

—Bien, ya pasaron siete minutos. -dijo Gumi, según había calculado en el reloj de su móvil y abrió la puerta del armario.

Al abrir dicha puerta, todos se reunieron para ver a la pareja que había dentro. El rey calabaza se había colocado su cabeza y salió tranquilamente del armario. Por otro lado, Miku estaba más roja que un tomate y respiraba agitada por el fogoso beso.

—Uy~ ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? -preguntó Gumi con una sonrisa picarona.

Miku no dijo nada, solamente salió corriendo fuera del armario en busca de Luka, pero no la encontró. Más bien fue la pelirosa quien la encontró a ella.

—¿Miku, estas bien? -Luka colocó su mano en la frente de su amiga para saber si esta tenía temperatura.

—¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡Dijiste que me protegerías de Len y Yuma! -le reprochaba Miku.

—Lo siento... e-es que Gakupo me invitó a... -Luka intentaba excusarse, pero al observar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la de coletas, supo que debía callarse- ¿pero qué fue lo que te paso?

—¿Por dónde empezar? ¡En primer lugar no volveré a confiar en Gumi nunca más!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque me encerró por siete minutos en el armario con Yuma y...!

Pudo seguir gritando y pudo seguir reclamándole a su amiga pelirosa, pero entonces vio algo a lo lejos que le quito el aliento. Junto a la mesa de bocadillos estaba parado el rey calabaza -el cual creyó que era Yuma- comiendo, cuando de pronto una rubia disfrazada de diablilla se le acercó y le retiró la cabeza de calabaza revelando a nada menos, ni nada más que a Len Kagamine.

—¿Qué? ¿N-no se supone que Yuma estaba disfrazado de Rey Calabaza?

—Y así es. -Luka apunto al otro lado de la fiesta, donde se encontraba Yuma sin la cabeza de calabaza puesta.

—¡¿Los dos están disfrazados iguales?! ¡¿A cuál de los dos bese?! -exclamó Miku con horror. En definitiva esa era una noche de Halloween aterradora.

—¡¿Besaste a alguien?! -gritó Luka.

—¡¿Que parte de encerrada en un armario con un chico por siete minutos no entendiste?! -le respondió la de coletas gritando con más fuerza.

—Bueno, hay que tranquilizarnos. Respira.

Miku hizo lo que su amiga le indico. Luego de inhalar y exhalar, tomó a la zombie rockera de su chaqueta y la acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Tienes que averiguar a quien bese. AHORA.

Luka asintió nerviosa y fue en dirección donde se encontraba Len. Mientras tanto, Miku pedía en silencio que fuera Yuma con quien había estado en el armario.

—¡Hey Kagamine! -saludó Luka al chico.

—Luka-san. -Len tomó un panecillo de calabaza de la mesa- ¿qué sucede? -preguntó para luego darle una mordida.

-Miku me pidió que fuera discreta con lo que te voy a preguntar, pero no tengo tiempo para esto... -el rubio arqueó ceja- al parecer Miku fue encerrada en el armario por siete minutos con un disfrazado de Rey Calabaza con el cual se besó, pero no sabe si fuiste tú o Yuma, ya que ambos están disfrazados iguales.

Len se quedó callado por un momento y luego soltó una risita.

—Dile a Miku que puede estar tranquila... No fui yo. -tomó otro panecillo de la mesa- he estado aquí toda la noche comiendo gratis.

—Ya veo. -Luka soltó un suspiro- ¿sabes? Me gustaría que hubiese sido tú. Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero creo que eres el mejor novio que Miku pudo haber tenido. -le sonrió amistosamente al rubio.

—Y Miku es la mejor novia que he tenido... -susurró Len.

—Si aún sientes algo por ella ¿por qué no intentas recuperarla? -le cuestionó la pelirosa.

—No te preocupes. -sonrió de lado- estoy seguro de que podré recuperarla.

—Woow~ ¿y cómo sabes eso?

—Digamos... -observó a Miku a lo lejos, reclamándole a Gumi al parecer- que soy una persona con mucha confianza y seguridad.

—Pues que tengas suerte con eso, Len.

Luka se retiró dónde Miku, quien la esperaba nerviosa.

—¿Y bien?

—No fue él. -contestó.

—Oh, gracias a dios. -Miku suspiró aliviada.

—Entonces... ¿Prefieres haber besado a Yuma que a Len? -la pelirosa le hecho una mirada sospechosa a su amiga.

—No es eso... -Miku bajó la mirada y jugó con uno de sus mechones naranjas- e-es que dije algo en el armario sobre Len y...

—Entiendo. -contestó Luka mientras colocaba una mano encima del hombro de su amiga- En fin~ creo que fueron suficientes emociones por una noche.

—Sí... -respondió la menor cansada- esta fiesta logró su cometido... asustarme.

Una vez dicho eso, Luka y Miku se despidieron de sus amistades, para luego irse a la puerta y retirarse.

—¡¿Dónde esta Miku?! -apareció Yuma de la nada.

—Acaba de irse con Luka. -contestó Gumi.

—¡¿Qué?! -El pelirosa corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero consciente de que no alcanzaría a Miku, simplemente exclamó el nombre de la chica desde la puerta de su casa.

Miku se giró y ahí vio a Yuma mandándole un beso volado que hizo que la chica pelinaranja se abrazara de su amiga, escondiendo su rostro avergonzado.

—Que pena que no la hayas alcanzado. -comento Gumi mientras se acercaba al anfitrión de la fiesta- pero al menos llegaste a segunda base con ella ¿no?

—No... -Yuma seguía observando a Miku irse- ¿de qué hablas? Por eso quería alcanzarla, para ver si podía darle un beso de despedida.

—Si tú no fuiste el que estuvo en el armario con ella, entonces...

* * *

—¡Len, ya quiero irme a casa! -Rin se tocaba de su estómago por el dolor que sentía debido a todos los dulces que había comido.

—Sí, creo que es hora de irnos. -el rubio guardó unos cuantos panecillos y bocadillos en los bolsillos de su disfraz.

—Oye... ¿Qué le paso a tu saco? -su gemela preguntó mientras se acercaba a él- le falta un botón.

—Me lo han vendido así. Le puse un alfiler para que se mantuviera cerrado.

—No es muy elegante, pero al menos funciona. Por cierto ¿hablaste con Miku?

Una sonrisa ancha se dibujó en los labios de Len.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—¿Y qué paso? -preguntó Rin con ojos brillosos.

—Creo que volveremos a ser novios dentro de poco.

* * *

_Para aquellos que siguen mi fanfic "Lazos de Sangre", debo de avisarles que debido a ciertos problemas, me atrasare mas de lo planeado con la actualización, espero me perdonen :c_

_En fin, aclarado todo solo resta decir: Feliz Halloween! nwn_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	7. Experimento Escolar

_**Hi, minna!~**_

_¿Como estan todos? :3 espero que bien y pues muchas gracias por dejar reviews del one-shot anterior, no me imagine que gustara tanto, especialmente porque lo hice con prisa XDD_

_En fin~ aquí traigo otro one-shot, más corto que el anterior. Este fanfic esta inspirado en las versiones del Project DIVA de Len Student Executive y Miku Ribbon Girl (me encantan como se ven juntos uwu) este es como un borrador de un fanfic serial que pienso hacer X3_

_Espero les guste!~_

* * *

_**Titulo:** Expe__rimento Escolar_

_**Summary:** Como estudiante ejemplar, era deber de Len encargarse de que todos los alumnos acataran el reglamento escolar, pero jamas nadie le advirtió del pequeño dolor de cabeza que era la alumna Hatsune Miku._

_**Status:** (7/¿?)_

_**Cover:** Fanart de **xxhazukiixx** [DeviantART]_

* * *

_**"Experimento Escolar" **_by Mitsui Neko

**.**

**.**

**.**

De nuevo en detención _"Que molestia" _pensó el joven de cabellos rubios, pero sabía que el papel de "estudiante ejecutivo" no era fácil. Era su deber asegurarse de que todos los alumnos cumplieran las reglas y esta chica Hatsune… era su dolor de cabeza de todos los días.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo advirtiera, pareciera que a la chica no le importaba o se lo tomaba en broma y siempre traía sus auriculares en el cuello aunque eso estaba en contra del reglamento de vestimenta del colegio. Ni siquiera que los guardara en su mochila, no, la chica tenía que pasearlos colgándoselos en el cuello.

Debido a eso, Miku era constantemente castigada y puesta en detención, mientras que Len, era puesto a cargo de vigilarla, ya que el salón donde ambos estudiaban era su área de vigilancia y era deber del chico asegurarse de que todos acataran el reglamento. Una vez más debía pasar detención con la chica aquamarina y precisamente un viernes. Justo ahora podía estar en casa. En verdad era una molestia.

Luego de pensar en aquello y soltar un suspiro, Len observó a la causante de todo el embrollo. Ambos estaban en el mismo pupitre, sentados uno enfrente del otro, para que el rubio pudiera vigilarla. Miku tenía recostada su cabeza encima de dicho pupitre y al parecer dormía mientras escuchaba música. ¡Pero que sinvergüenza! Todavía la habían castigado por esos audífonos y tenía el descaro de estar usándolos a la hora de su detención. Esa chica no tenía remedio. Seguramente el jefe del comita estudiantil, Utatane, le armaría un escándalo por esto.

Como fuera, Len intentó no darle importancia a ello, después de todo ya era costumbre. Se recostó para atrás en su silla, llevando dos manos a su nuca, observando el techo del salón de clases y así estuvo por un rato hasta que el sueño le venció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miku abrió los ojos lentamente. En realidad ella no estaba durmiendo, pero solía relajarse bastante cuando escuchaba música. Vio en su móvil que la hora de la detención había terminado. Tomó de su mochila para retirarse cuando observó que su "carcelero" se encontraba dormido.

"_Que extraño" _pensó la aquamarina. Normalmente este siempre estaba alerta de ella, de cada movimiento que hacía, buscando que cometiera cualquier error para poder gritarle y darle una buena reprimenda. Aquello solía molestar a Miku, no porque Len le cayera mal, pero creía que era un chico bastante aburrido y malhumorado que necesitaba relajarse. Aunque entendía, tener a Piko-kun presionándote por todo puede convertirte en un cretino.

En fin, a pesar de todo, Miku encontraba divertido el molestar a Len. Ir en contra de todo lo que decía, sacarlo de sus casillas, aquello se había vuelto su pan de cada día y tenía la loca idea de que eso ayudaría al rubio a cambiar su forma de ser. Justo ahora, muchas ideas maliciosas pasaron por su mente para hacerle algo al chico mientras dormía, pero entonces lo observó bien.

Era la primera vez que veía a Len tan relajado y no estresado como siempre. El chico dormía pacíficamente y debía admitir que se veía lindo, incluso hasta guapo. Len era bastante atractivo, pero si las chicas no lo notaban era por su forma de ser. La personalidad tiene mucho que ver con la atracción, eso le había dicho su madre tantas veces, pero Miku no creía que Len fuera una mala persona, simplemente, era un incomprendido, al igual que ella.

Se fue acercando lentamente donde el rubio, viéndole más de cerca, admirando su rostro sin imperfecciones, pero sobre todo aquellos labios que se le hicieron tan tentativos. ¡Al demonio! ¿Por qué no? Estaban solos.

Miku Acortó la poca distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios con los ajenos. Aquel era el primer beso de la chica y debía decir que estaba bastante decepcionada, todo el mundo hablaba del primer beso como algo espectacular, pero ella no había sentido nada, al menos así fue hasta que le correspondieron. Los ojos de la peliturquesa se abrieron en par cuando sintió que Len le correspondió, moviendo los labios suavemente sobre los suyos, al mismo tiempo que su mano se ponía en su nuca, queriendo profundizarlo.

Miku sonrojó hasta las orejas y sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. No sabía que debía hacer, pero casi soltó un gemido cuando el rubio intentó adentrar su lengua en su boca. ¿Casi soltó un gemido? No, en realidad lo había hecho y fue precisamente aquel gemido lo que provocó que Len despertara.

Cuando el rubio abrió sus ojos y se encontró a Miku tan cerca de él, pegó un grito, cayendo de espaldas con todo y silla.

— ¡¿P-pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! –le cuestionó a la chica, llevándose una mano a su rostro, queriendo ocultar su notable sonrojo.

Por otro lado, Miku no contestaba. Estaba igual o más roja que Len. El chico serio y educado que creía que era, resulto ser más atrevido de lo que se imaginaba. Aquello era alarmante y podría ser el mejor chisme de todos para empezar un rumor en contra del gran "estudiante ejecutivo", pero no. La aquamarina se limitó a llevarse sus dedos a los labios y luego le sonrió a su acompañante.

—Nada, solo hacía un experimento. –contestó, a lo que Len simplemente arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Q-Qué clase de experimento?

—No importa. Al final los resultados fueron mejor de lo que esperaba. –La de coleta alta tomó de su mochila, se colocó los auriculares y volvió a sonreírle a Len- Hasta la otra semana~

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Miku ya se había ido y aun así, el rubor no desaparecía de sus mejillas, de hecho, estas le ardían de tan solo recordar el vergonzoso sueño que había tenido hace solo unos instantes, en el cual se había besado con dicha peliturquesa.

¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño con ella? ¿Tal vez el tiempo que compartían juntos lo llevaron a tenerle cierto cariño? ¡No, era imposible! O al menos eso quería creer.

Como fuera y aunque no lo admitiera, una parte de él estaba entusiasmado con la idea de volver a quedarse a solas con ella, su pequeño dolor de cabeza, su experimento escolar.

.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los reviews como siempre *u* aquí contestare algunos de ellos :3_

_**Mi-chan**: Me alegró de que te gustara la historia y espero que esta también nwn siempre intento que las historias que hago, ya sean largas o cortas, sean diferentes a los fanfics ya acostumbrados~ gracias por dejar review!_

_._

_**KisekiDarck: **Nueva fan! :'DD jejeje muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. El YumaxMiku es una de mis ships culposas XDD aunque prefiero a Yuma con Gumi :3 espero que este one-shot sea de tu gusto~_

_._

_**microphone125: **Oh dios, gracias por tu linda opinión :'3 amo el LenxMiku y me inspira mucho a hacer estas historias cortas. Perdón si llego a tardarme actualizando, suelo estar muy ocupada y sigo con otro fanfics nwnUu considerare agregar algunas de las parejas que has mencionado :3 espero ver otro review tuyo por aquí~_

_._

_**Shadechu Nightray**: Me encanta insinuar muchas parejas en mi historia X3 (¿Qué no ves en mi fanfic de LDS? -w-) Gumi seducida por el pastel de zanahoria (el cual es delicioso *-*) hasta le grita a Yuma que sera su esclava XDD Yo sé que Yuma aparenta más ser un personaje serio y créeme que he intentado escribirlo así, pero me gusta ponerlo más como el mejor amigo troll de Len uwu Al final si pude actualizar LDS, así que espero ver un review tuyo por ahí que como siempre me alegran el día ;u; gracias como siempre!~_

_._

**_Cris-chan12: _**_No te preocupes, haz dejado un review y es lo que importa uwu soy yo la que se debe disculpar por tardar tanto en actualizar ;u; por cierto... a mi tambien me gusta el LenxMikuxLuka (? me alegro de que te gustara y que igualmente te diera risa pues esa era la intención X3 OmgPorFavorNoMeViolesQueYaActualice (?_

_._

**_Ely p: _**_Yuma es un loquillo y por eso no se merecía beso. (? jojojo~ gracias por tu lindo review nwn_

_._

* * *

_Nuevamente les agradezco los reviews, al igual que los favs y bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores :'DD_

_Espero poder actualizar pronto uwu_

_Como había mencionado anteriormente, acepto peticiones de algun drabble/one-shot para agregar a la colección :3_

_Hasta entonces, cuidense mucho nwn bye-bye~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
